Chanyeol is Jealous
by ChoEunHye12
Summary: "Kenapa kau mendiamkanku, huh?" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol terus mendiamka Baekhyun. Apa yang terjadi? My First EXO Fic. BaekYeol. Mind to RnR?


~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

"_Kenapa kau mendiamkanku, huh?"_

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

**Chanyeol is Jealous**

**Author: Cho Eun Hye / LKyuLala**

**Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

**Main Pair: BaekYeol**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: PG-15**

**Desclaimer: they belong to each other. But Baekhyun is mine! Yeah! And this fict belong to me.**

**Warning: YAOI! Don't Like? Read it first, then you'll know you like it or not.**

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

Baekhyun risau. Seharian dia uring-uringan. Semenjak showcase berakhir, Chanyeol selalu mendiamkannya. Tak mau bicara barang sebentar. Ugh! Ini sungguh menyiksa, kau tahu? Mungkin jika di depan kamera mereka tidaklah dekat. Bahkan sangat terkesan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kecuali rekan satu group. Tapi faktanya, Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya sejak mereka belum debut sampai sekarang.

"Chanyeol, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa terus mendiamkanku?" tanya Baekhyun. Oh tentu jangan lupakan wajah yang seolah tengah melakukan "Boing boing".

Chanyeol melengos begitu saja, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih di ruang tengah. Rupanya "Boing boing"nya tidak berhasil kali ini. Tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau ia menyerah begitu saja. Buru-buru ia menggedor pintu kamar Chanyeol yang terkunci. Oh beruntunglah ini free time. Banyak member lain yang memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Di dorm ini hanya tinggal ia, Chanyeol dan Kai yang masih tidur.

"Channie! Buka pintunya!" tidak ada sahutan, "Ya! Park Chanyeol! Buka pintunya!" Baekhyun terus saja menggedor pintu itu.

CEKLEK!

Chanyeol menampakkan wajah stoicnya yang seketika membuat nyali Baekhyun menciut.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol datar

"Kenapa kau mendiamkanku, huh?"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tak menjawab. Ia malah menarik Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya. Bahkan setelah ia menutup pintu, ia mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun gugup. Terakhir Chanyeol melakukan hal seperti ini, ia akan berakhir di ranjang.

"Memberimu pelajaran" jawab Chanyeol singkat

Nyali Baekhyun makin menciut. Oh ia benar-benar takut dan tidak menyuChanyeol keadaan seperti ini.

PLAK!

Oh entah kekuatan darimana, Baekhyun bisa menampar pipi Chanyeol. Jujur saja ia sangat membenci saat dimana Chanyeol menyudutkannya seperti ini semata karena amarah. Ia mendorong Chanyeol sekencang-kencangnya hingga pemuda yang ia puja itu terjerembab jatuh.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuhku, Park Chanyeol!"

Ucapnya sebelum ia keluar dan membating pintu

Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kekasihnya itu memang terlalu sensitive.

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

Sampai beberapa hari berikutnya, Chanyeol pun masih mendiamkan Baekhyun. Bahkan kini Baekhyun pun ikut-ikutan diam. Padahal itu bukan style Backhyun sama sekali. Oh, lupakan. Baekhyun masih Baekhyun yang humoris, namun kali ini tidak pada Chanyeol. Ia masih sering bercanda dengan member lain. Ini seperti balasan bagi Chanyeol, dan kini ia malah kalang kabut menghadapi sikap Baekhyun.

Rasanya ingin sekali meminta maaf pada Baekhyun karena telah membuatnya marah. Tapi gengsi Chanyeol terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran remaja seumurannya. Jadilah ia hanya diam menahan segala gejolak di hati dan dorongan-dorongan untuk meminta maaf. Ya, Chanyeol sangat pandai untuk tetap egois.

Pagi ini Baekhyun terlihat lesu. Matanya sedikit sayu. Mungkinkah kurang tidur? Atau habis menangis? Aih, lupakan opsi kedua. Chanyeol benar-benar tahu Baekhyun bukan tipikal orang yang senang menangis.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun begitu Baekhyun mendudukkan diri di depannya.

"Hm" Baekhyun mengangguk lemas, "Aku lapar, bolehkah aku memintamu untuk membuatkanku sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja." Sehun mengiyakan permintaan Baekhyun. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan melakukan apa yang Baekhyun minta.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya merutuk. Biasanya Baekhyun akan meminta untuk dibuatkan makanan hanya pada dirinya. Bukan orang lain, bahkan Sehun sekalipun. Aish, Baekhyun benar-benar marah padanya.

Tapi satu yang Chanyeol ketahui dari sikap Baekhyun pagi ini. Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun sakit.

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

Sebenarnya perasaan Baekhyun tak jauh beda dari Chanyeol. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah karena menampar Chanyeol tempo hari. Huh, dia terbawa emosi. Tapi tetap saja egonya mengatakan kalau ia sama sekali tidak bersalah —kecuali bagian tamparan itu. Chanyeol memulainya duluan. Chanyeol yang mendiamkannya padahal ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan Chanyeol lagi yang menyulut emosinya. Ia sedang dalam mood jelek kala itu.

Belum lagi hari ini dia merasa sangat tidak enak badan. Tenggorokannya sakit. Rasanya ia terserang flu karena semalam ia begadang sampai jam 2 dini hari. Ia hanya merasa tidak bisa tidur. Dan tololnya ia, kebiasaannya duduk di kisi jendela tak pernah hilang, bahkan saat malam berangin seperti itu.

"Baekhyun-ah! Cepat sedikit, kita sudah mau berangkat!" seru Suho dari balik pintunya.

"Ya! Sebentar lagi aku akan keluar hyung!"

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

Pemotretan hari ini sampai di sini. Hm, hari sudah malam. Jam yang melingkar di tangan Chanyeol sekarang saja sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Ia benar-benar khawatir akan Baekhyun. Ia tahu benar, Baekhyun sedang sakit. Tapi mengapa sepertinya member lain tidak tahu? Oh lupakan. Ini semua salah Baekhyun karena tidak pernah berlaku jujur terhadap apa yang dirasakannya. Baekhyun akan tetap beraktivitas tanpa mengeluh dan tetap berakting layaknya tak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi sorot mata seseorang tetaplah tak bisa membohongi. Dan lagi, Chanyeol orang yang cukup peka.

Selesai membersihkan make up, buru-buru Chanyeol masuk ke van. Huh, otak dan badannya lelah juga. Tapi...

"Di mana Baekhyun?"

"Dia bilang ingin membeli sesuatu. Saat aku menyuruhnya untuk pergi bersama van, dia menolak karena dia bilang dia itu rahasia." Jawab Kai

"Ck! Bocah itu!" gerutu Chanyeol. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Baekhyun bisa setolol itu. Dalam keadaan sakit seperti itu malah bepergian seenaknya. Buru-buru ia turun dari van dan berlari.

"Hey! Mau kemana?" seru Kai

"Kalian pulanglah dulu! Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubeli!" teriak Chanyeol sebelum kembali lagi berlari.

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

Satu persatu toko sudah Chanyeol masuki. Tapi nihil. Entahlah, firasatnya mengatakan kalau Baekhyun tidak akan pergi jauh-jauh dari pertokoan itu. Ia tahu Baekhyun senang berbelanja dilingkungan itu.

Ia terus saja mencari sosok di mana Baekhyun ada. Hingga tanpa sengaja ia melihat Baekhyun sedang berjalan dengan santainya. Yang membuat Chanyeol khawatir adalah wajah pemuda itu pucat seperti mayat.

Baekhyun terkejut ketika mendapati Chanyeol berlari ke arahnya. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya! kau ini bodoh atau apa?" marah Chanyeol, ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Baekhyun yang pucat, "Keluar dalam keadaan seperti ini sama saja bunuh diri, dasar!"

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, "Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Tentu saja!"

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

"Aku senang kau tidak mendiamkanku lagi.." ujar Baekhyun yang tengah ada dalam gendongan punggung Chanyeol

"Hm.." gumam Chanyeol, "Seharusnya kau tidak menolak untuk pergi bersama van itu, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Aku berniat membeli sesuatu sebagai kejutan untuk seseorang."

"Tapi kan tidak harus malam ini. Lihatlah, kau demam begitu."

Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, Baekhyun tersenyum senang, "Kau selalu tahu saat aku sakit dibandingkan member yang lain. Aku senang sekali."

"Hey! Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan!" gerutu Chanyeol

"Hahaha! Aku harus menyerahkannya malam ini juga sebelum hari ini berakhir"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. Memang sepenting apa orang itu sampai Baekhyun merelakan untuk keluar dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Dan, aih, tololnya Chanyeol. Ini hari...

"Happy second anniversarry, Park Chanyeol!" bisik Baekhyun, "Aku terlambat mengucapkannya. Maafkan aku."

Oh, Tuhan. Chanyeol benar-benar lupa. Saking sibuknya ia dengan acara mendiamkan Baekhyun, ia sampai lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari jadi mereka yang kedua.

"Hm... Happy anniversary too..." jawab Chanyeol, "Maafkan aku. Aku melupakan hari ini."

"Bukan masalah. Yang penting kau mencintaiku. Kau mencintaiku, kan?"

"Tidak" jawab Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum jahil, walau Baekhyun tidak akan bisa melihat wajahnya, "Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Sangat cinta."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Kenapa kau mendiamkanku kemarin?"

"Karena kau mandi bersama Sehun." Jawab Chanyeol

"Eh?"

"Ya! Ternyata selama kita selesai latihan kau selalu mandi bersama Sehun. Dan kau melakukan pose seksi seperti itu bersama Sehun. Bagaimana kalau dia menyerangmu, hah?"

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Baekhyun polos

"Tidak."

"Kau cemburu..." goda Baekhyun

"Hhh... camkan baik-baik, kau hanya boleh mandi bersamaku. Dan hanya aku yang boleh melihatmu melakukan pose seksi seperti itu, karena aku tidak suka kau menunjukkan pose seksi seperti itu di depan publik apaladi Sehun. Kau membuatku kesal."

"Hahaha! Ara.. Aku mengerti!" ucap Baekhyun seraya menggigit telinga Chanyeol seduktif

"Seharusnya aku mengambil taxi sedari tadi kalau tahu begini jadinya." Gumam Chanyeol, "Jangan menggodaku di tengah jalan!"

"Salahmu, kenapa kau tidak membawa uang dan ponsel?" ucap Baekhyun. Bibirnya masih menjelajahi leher Chanyeol seduktif.

"Aish, lihat 'pembalasanku' nanti, Baekhyun-ah!"

~,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:!08*80!:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,~

FIN

~':':':':':':':':':!08*80!':':':':':':':':':~

Eww... My First Fic about BaekYeol. kekeke~ Then, Mind to Review?


End file.
